ROOMMATE : REVENGE
by Choi Yoon Hee
Summary: Jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya, maka tak seorangpun bisa memilikiya. KyuMin BoysLove
1. Chapter 1

ROOMMATE

CHAPTER 1 :REVENGE (DENDAM)

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, Yesung, Shindong, Song Hae Kyu (cameo),

GENRE : Sitkom , Romance

Author : Choi Yoon Hee

RATING : T+

ADAPTED BY SUJU MINI DRAMA

Sungmin melihat jam di tanganya,ia sedang menunggu seseorang .

"HyeKyu..." teriak Sungmin kepada seorang yeoja di seberang jalan.

Hyekyu berdiri dari bangku halte bis dan beranjak menyebrang jalan menghampiri Sungmin.

"cepat..." teriak Sungmin dari sebarang jalani.

Setelah melihat trafict lihgt berubah tanda hijau,Hyekyu pun melangkah melewati cross line,tanpa di duga sebuah mobil dngan kecepatan tinggi melintas dan

"brakk..." terdengar suara tabrakan.

"andweeee..." teriak Sungmin.

3 bulan berlalu.

Sungmin tergeletak di bawah sofa,tangan kirinya menggenggam botol soju yang sudah kosong,dan juga beberapa botol tergeletak di sekitarnya. Pandangan Sungmin menerawang.

"Sudah 3 bulan sejak aku kehilangan dia,aku benar - benar belum bisa melupakannya" batin Sungmin

"ting tong..." terdengar bel apartemen berbunyi.

YeWook segera menghampiri pintu.

"Siapa?" ujar YeWook berbarengan.

Yesung kemudian membuka pintu.

Terlihat sesosok namja berperawakan tinggi berdiri di balik pintu.

"aku teman sekamar baru kalian" seorang namja berdiri di balik pintu.

"masuklah" ujar Yesung mempersilahkan.

"senang bertemu denganmu" sapa Ryeowook " aku Reyeowook" Ryeowook memperkenalkan diri.

"aku Yesung" giliran Yesung memperkenalkan diri.

"aku Kyuhyun" ujar namja itu memperkenalkan diri.

"ah... Kyuhyun kau tampan" goda Yesung.

"tidak" bantah Ryeowook cemburu .

"iya" balas Yesung.

YeWook mempersilahkan Kyuhun masuk

"Duduklah..." Yesung mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk di Sofa.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang tergeletak di bawah sofa.

"itu Sungmin,dia tinggal di sini juga" jelas Yesung.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mengulang.

"Beri salam pada Kyuhyun!" perintah Yesung pada Sungmin.

Tapi Sungmin hanya diam,tak sdikitpun ia bergeming.

"Sungmin,ini teman baru kita" Ryeowook mencoba memperkenalkan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Hai..." Kyuhyun mencoba menyapa Sungmin.

Sungmin masih diam.

"Sebenarnya pacarnya meninggal 3bulan yang masih belum bisa coba untuk mengerti." Jelas Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

Keesokan harinya mereka berempat berkumpul bersama di ruang tamu. Tiba2 datang seorang namja bertubuh gebul berlari kegirangan dengan membawa sekantung plastik putih datang.

"hey guys, Shindong di sini,aku membawa ramyun ,ada yang ingin membuatnya?" Ujar Shindong kegirangan.

"aku akan membuatnya" ujar Kyuhyun lalu meraih kantong di tangan Shindong kemudian beranjak menuju dapur.

"siapa dia?" ujar Shindong melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. "hei Sungmin-ah apa kabar? Kau merasa lebih baik?Kau harus makan sesuatu." Shindong memberondong pertanyaan.

"aku tidak lapar" jawab Sungmin datar.

"kenapa tidak lapar?" tanya Shindong lagi.

"kau perlu makan untuk mengembalikan kekuatanmu" nasehat Yesung

" Kyuhyun sedang masak ramyun,ayo kita pergi dan makan" lanjut Yesung sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook.

"ayo,,,ayo,," ajak Shindong smbil menarik tangan Sungmin.

"aku tidak mau" Sungmin menolak.

"kau harus makan" paksa Shindong,dan akhirnya Sungmin mau menurut dan bergabung di meja makan.

Yesung memasang lap di kerah baju Ryeowook,agar makanan tak mengotori bajunya.

"kau makan dengan sendok ini?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung.

Yesung menggagguk dan tersenyum manis ke arah Ryeowook yang memberi perhatian manis kepadanya.

"ini dia" Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa sepanci penuh ramyun.

Shindong langsung menyambarnya."hey,kau tidak memasukkan sayuran kering kedalamnya?"protes Shindong melihat ramyun tanpa sayuran tersebut.

"oh ya aku lupa" jawab Kyuhyun.

"ambil sekarang juga" teriak YeWook berbarengan.

Kyuhyun segera beranjak mengambilnya.

Sungmin terlihat diam "Hyekyu juga selalu lupa menaruh itu kedalam ramyun" Sungmin teringat pada kekasihnya lagii.

Setelah selesai makan,Sungmin membereskan seprei dan bed cover yang hendak dicucinya.

"bruk..." Kyuhyun menabrak Sungmin yang membawa setumpuk Seprei.

Kyuhyun jatuh di atas sungmin,muka mereka sesuatu yang di rasakan Sungmin ketika menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"ya...,ya..,apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak shindong yang muncul tiba2,kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun hingga ia terpental.

"aku tidak sengaja menabraknya" ujar Kyuhyun.

"gwenchana? Ada yang sakit?" ujar Shindong lalu membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"tidak apa2" jawab Sungmin.

"hati2, kau harus hati2" teriak Shindong pada Kyuhyun.

"aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak apa - apa" teriak Sungmin kemudian pergi.

" aku bilang aku baik2 saja" Sungmin masih berteriak

#####

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pergi ke toko alat tampak mencari cari alat tulis yang mereka perlukan. Sungmin hendak mengambil sebuah binder file,tetapi tiba2 tangan Kyuhyun juga di berduapun saling pandang.

"hmm..."Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

"kau memakai ini? Tidak banyak orang menggunakan ini" tanya Sungmin.

"aku selalu luar biasa,seperti yang kau katakan ,tidak terlalu bnyak orang menggunakan kira kita kompak" jawb kyuhyun.

"Hyekyu selalu mengunakan binder folder juga" batin Sungmin.

Merekapun membayar belanjaan mereka di kasir. Sekilas sungmin melihat benda apa saja yang di beli Kyuhyun.

"dia membeli semua hal yang biasa digunakan Hyekyu" batin Sungmin lagi.

Mereka berduapun saling pandang,dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

Keesokan harinya. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung ,dan Shindong berkumpul di meja makan.

"kau ingin setengah mangkuk susu?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook sambil menuangkan susu pada mangkok cereal.

"sudah cukup,sekarang aku akan menyuapimu" ujar Ryeowook pada Yesung.

Ryeowook mengarahkan sendok ke mulut Yesung,

"eitts..." Ryeowook menggoda Yesung.

Yesung memonyongkan bibirnya karena Ryeowook menggodanya

"aamm..." Ryeowook akhirnya menyuapi Yesung.

"aku tidak tahan makan di sini."protes Shindong melihat kelakuan YeWook.

"apa ada yang salah dengan ini?" tanya Ryeowook.

"kita semua teman,kau akan membuat kita sakit jika melakukannya." jelas Sungmin yang sekarang bisa tersenyum kembali.

"aku mau nonton tv" ujar Sumgmin kemudian beranjak dari meja makan.

"aku juga mau nonton tv"Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"diam...Dan makan saja"bentak Shindong pada YeWook,kemudian menjejali mulut Yesung dengan sandwich.

"acara apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tak mempedulikan dan terus menonton sambil memakan snack.

Kyuhyun hendak mengganti chanel,iapun menggambil remote, tangan Kyu berbarengan dg tangan Sungmin. Sungmin jd salah tingkah dan segera melepas tangannya.

"ma...Maaf," Sungmin terbata.

"ini membosankan,apa harus kita menontonya?" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil terus makan snacknya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang sedang makan.

Sungmin yang terus menerus di lihatpun akhirnya sadar,Sungminpun salah tingkah,ia memakan dngan cepat snack yang ia pegang.

Tiba2 Kyuhyun memegang bibir Sungmin.

Sungminpu terkejut dngan perlakuan Kyuhyun,dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"ada sesuatu menempel di bibirmu" ujar Kyuhyun setelah mengusap bibir Sungmin.

"hya...Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua?" tanya Shindong yang terlihat keluar kamar.

"aaargh..." terdengar teriakan Ryeowook dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Mereka bertigapun segera bergegas melihat ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"apa yang terjadi? Ada apa?" Sungmin terlihat panik.

"tempat tidur Kyuhyun terlihat bagus,aku hanya ingin duduk di ada paku payung di sini?" ujar Ryeowook sambil menunjukkan paku payung yang bertebaran di mana2.

"kaukah? Shindong kau yang melakukan ini?" tuduh Sungmin pada Shindong.

"apa?" teriak Shindong. "kau tidak suka Kyuhyun kau memainkan lelucon seperti ini?" tuduh sungmin.

"kenapa aku?Kenapa aku melakukanya?"bantah shindong.

"bukankah kau tak menyukai Kyuhyun?" ujar sungmin.

"Hya Sungmin! Itu sangat menyakitkan,kau membela teman barumu?Bujan temau lamamu?Aku benar 2 kecewa" ujar Shindong menahan emosi.

"aku lebih kecewa" ujar Sungmin.

"apa? Jika kau melakuhan hal seperti ini,berhenti datang kemari" teriak Sungmin emosi.

"aku pergi" ujar Shindong kemudian pergi.

"biarkan aku melihat kakimu,apa ada paku disana?" ujar Yesung sambil berlutut di hadapan Ryeowook dan memeriksa kakinya. Yesung berdiri kemudian memegang erat tangan Ryeowook. "kau harus lebih hati2 ketika melihat paku!" ujar Yesung.

"terimakasih kau menyelamatkanku" ujar Ryenwook. YeWook pun berpelukan.

#####

YeWook dan Kyuhyun sedang asyik menonton tv. Ryeowook tidur di pangkuan Yesung, dengan lembut Yesung membelai tangan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun merasa bosan dengan tingkah YeWook,kemudian beranjak menuju kamar Sungmin.

"ayo kita pergi,kita perlu merefresh diri kita sendiri" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

Mereka berdua pergi ketaman kota.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"apakah kau masih merasa sedih?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang berada di pelukannya.

" ya" Sungmin menggangguk.

"bagaimana agar aku bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik?"tanya Kyuhyun

"bagaimana kalau aku bernyanyi untukmu?" usul Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Baik." ujar Sungmin kemudian bertepuk tangan.

Kyuhyun berdiri kemudian menyanyi sambil menari untuk Sungmin.

"tiga beruang kecil tinggal di rumah. Ayah beruang gemuk. Ibu beruang kurus. Bayi beruang itu begitu lucu." Kyuhyun menyanyikan lirik tersebut.

Sungmin melihat bayangan Hyekyu didalam diri Kyuhyun.

"aku merasa bertemu Hyekyu lagi hari ini" batin Sungmin.

Mereka berdua pulang,sesampainya di apartement,mereka masih berbincang2 dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"terima kasih" jawab Sungmin.

"hya? Mobil ini milikmu?" tanya Sungmin bercanda.

"aku meminjamnya khusus untukmu" jwb Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"ini benar2 bagus" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"kau menjadi manis ketika tersenyum. Jadi tersenyumlah lebih banyak lagi" ungkap Kyuhyun

"apa kau masih sulit untuk berfikir? Tentang pacar lamamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"aku benar2 sangat tidak berfikir akan jadi seperti tidak akan terjadi kalau aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk cepat2" sesal Sungmin.

"gwenchana, itu bukan salahmu" Kyuhyun menghibur.

"tapi, tahukah kau?Kau dan Hyekyu mempunyai banyak kesamaan. Bahkan inisial kalian sama, KH dan memiliki kebiasaan yang sama tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang"jelas Sungmin.

Tiba2 saja Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin merasakan keteduhan di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"chup..." Perlahan Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin.

Skip

satu minggu kemudian. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun,mereka memutuskan untuk membuat pesta kejutan untuknya.

"mana Kyuhyun? Aku pikir dia akan datang lebih awal." ujar Yesung sambil memakai topi ulang tahun.

"telponlah dia" saran Ryeowook.

"kita lupa membeli minuman. Kajja kita membeli beberapa." ajak Yesung pada Ryeowook.

Sungminpun menelepon Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie kau di mana?" tanya Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun mengganggkat teleponya.

"aku terluka dalam perjalanan" jawb Kyuhyun.

"apa? Bgaimana bisa terjadi? Kau baik2 saja" Sungmin panik.

"beberapa orang tiba2 menyerangku,aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi" jawab Kyuhyun

"di mana kau sekarang?Aku akan segera menjemputmu" tanya Sungmin.

"tidak usah,hanya tunggu saja aku" tolak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun menutup telepon.

Tiba2 Shindong datang.

"aku punya sesuatu untuk kuberi tahu padamu" ujar Shindong.

"itu kau bukan?" tuduh Sungmin tiba2

"apa maksudmu?" Shindong tak mengerti.

"kau tidak menyukai tidak dngan cara itu telah memukulinya?"beber Sungmin.

"kau benar,aku tidak Aku tidak mempunyai pemikiran sepertinya mengalami itu bukan Hyekyu." bentak Shindoong.

"tutup mulutmu,dan keluar"Sungmin tak kalah kasar.

"aku harus mengatakan tahu masa lalu Kyuhyun" ujar Shindong.

"jadi kau memata2inya?" bentak Sungmin.

"dengarkan baik2,Kyuhyun adalah..." belum sempat melanjutkan kata2nya Kyuhyun langsung memukul Shindong dari belakang hingga pingsan.

Sungmin terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba - tiba datang dan memukul Shindong

"apa kau baik - baik saja? Shindong tak melukaimu kan" ujar Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin jatuh di lantai." aku akan menggambilkan air,duduklah di sini " ujar Kyuhyun sambil membopong Sungmin duduk.

Kyuhyun menggambil segelas air dan memberikan kepada Sungmin. "minum ini" Kyu meletakkan segelas air di meja.

"terima kasih" ujar Sungmin kemudian meminum air itu.

Tiba2 saja Sungmin merasa kesakitan,ia memegang lehernya yang terasa sakit. Sungminpun terjatuh,tetapi dngan Sigap Kyuhyun menopangnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil " Sungmina,akhirnya kau akan mati sekarang" ujar Kyuhyun dg senyum evil kemudian membiarkan Sungmin jatuh.

Sungmin tak bisa berkata apa2 sakit.

"aku mencintai Hyekyu lebih dari apa yang kau dia hanya melihatmu." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin makin terlihat kesakitan.

"jika aku tak bisa memiliki dia,dia lebih baik mati. Kau ingat hari ketika dia meninggal?" kyuhyun mencoba menggingatkan Sungmin,ternyata dialah pengendara yang menabrak Hyekyu.

"aku jatuh cinta kepadanya,tapi dia hanya menemukan kebiasaanya sebelum dia aku mulai kasih kau telah mempercayaiku dngan mudahnya" jelas Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak tahu berapa lamanya aku menunggu saat seperti ini. Bye Sungmin" ujar Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih sekarat.

"jika dia tidak bisa menjadi milikku,tidak boleh ada yang memilikinya" Kyuhyun tersenyum evil.

#####

Perlahas Sungmin membuka matanya, pandanganya mengitari sekeliling ruanangan. Sebuah cateter terpasang dipergelangan tangannya menghubungkannya dengan selang infus yang mengalir di pembulu darahnya.

Dilihatnya sesosok namja tertidur di sebelahnya.

Sungmin menggoncang tubuh namja tersebut.

Namja itupun bangun " Sungmina - ah kau sudah sadar?" tanya namja itu panik.

" Kyuhyun - ah? kau? kenapa kau ada di sini? " Sungmin tak percaya melihat Kyuhyun yang telah meracuninya berada di sebelahnya.

" Sungmin - ah dengarkan penjelasanku " ujar Kyuhyun panik " aku... aku menyesal Sungmin - ah" Kyuhyun terbata.

" nawa... aku tak ingin melihat mukamu lagi" ujar Sungmin sambil memalingkan mukanya.

" Sungmin -ah jebal dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, setelah itu terserah kau mau berbuat apa terhadapku " ujar Kyuhyun memelas.

" baiklah... katakanlah" Sungmin memberi kesempatan pada Kyuhyun.

" awalnya aku memang menbencimu dan berfikir untuk membubuhmu, tapi... aku goyah, beberapa hari yang kulalui bersamamu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain terhapmu." jelad Kyuhyun

" ini masih sulit diterima akal sehat , apa kau melakukanya hanya untuk mempermudah rencana jahatmu yang berikutnya?" Sungmin tak percaya.

" Sungmin- ah,,,, tatap mataku" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan Dungmin ke arahnya . " saranghae Sungmin - ah" ungkap Kyuhyun

mata Sungmin membulat mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. " kau mempermainkanku sekarang? kau tau Kyuhyun aku menyukaimu , jadi kau menggunakan ini untuk kepentinganmu? kau jahat Kyuhyun- ah...!" bulir air mata itu menetes dari kedua mata Sungmin.

" Uljimara...mianhe kelau aku sudah menyakitimu, mianhe , mianhe,,,,!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggoyang tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin menagis tersedu...

"Chup..." Kyuhyun mencium lembut bibir Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin terpejam ia hanya diam menerima kecupan lembut di bibirnya.

ciuman kyuhyun lembut tanpa menuntut balasan " Sungmin-ah aku janji akan menebus semua kesalanku " ujar Kyyuhyun di tengah ciumannya.

Sungmin tetap diam menikmati sapuan lembut bibir Kyuhyun.

TBC

REVIEW WAJIBBB


	2. Chapter 2

ROOMMATE

Chapter 2 : Ring Finger

Cast : Ryeowook

Yesung

Sungmin

Kyuhyun

Eunhyuk

Author : Choi Yoon Hee

Genre : Sitkom , Romance

Rating : Teenage

Adapted from 2pmcomic

sumarry : _kau adalah sesuatu yang special bagiku, aku memilih jari manismu_.

Suasana apartemen terlihat riuh, Ryeowook dan Yesung berencana membuat pesta perayaan untuk menyambut Sungmin yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Hyung,apa kita perlu membeli wine kesukaan Sungmin hyung?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung yang tengah asyik menggulung gimbab.

"andwe, Sungmin masih dalam tahap penyembuhan, sebaiknya ia makan makanan yang bergizi seperti ini, ja... Buka mulutmu" jelas Yesung sambil memasukkan sepotong gimbab kedalam mulut Ryeowook.

Seketika mulut Ryeowook penuh dengan gimbab.

"eotte?" tanya Yesung sambil menebak ekspresi muka Ryeowook.

"mashita..." ujar Ryeowook sambil menganggkat jempolnya " gumawo hyung, chup..." Ryeowook mencium pipi Yesung kilat.

"owh... bagaimana bisa kau menciumku dengan mulut penuh makanan seperti itu?" protes Yesung sambil mengelap pipinya.

"hehehehe..." Ryeowook terkekeh #co cute.

"ting tong" tiba - tiba bel berbunyi.

"ja ja ja,,, bersiap itu pasti Sungmin hyung yang datang " ujar Ryeowook berlari ke arah pintu, Yesung membuntutinya.

"hana,tul,set..." Yesung memberi aba - aba kepada Ryeowook untuk membuka pintu.

"ceklek..." pintu dibuka.

"preeettt... preeettt... preeettt... toeeettt... toeeettt..." dengan semangat YeWook meniup terompet.

"oso oseoyo sung..." ucapan selamat datang YeWook terpotong ketika mendapati sesosok namja bertubuh kurus kering berambut blonde tengah berdiri clingak clinguk di depan pintu sambil menenteng sebuah koper besar.

"dangshin nugu?" teriak YeWook berbarengan di depan namja yang kini tengah nyengir kuda.

"naneun..." ujar namja tersebut sambil memamerkan gummy smile nya.

"naneun..."

"brak..." namja itu tersungkur di lantai karena ada seseorang yang membuka pintu tiba - tiba.

"annyeong, Sungmin datang apakah kalian merindukanku?" sapa Sungmin yang baru saja datang diikuti evil smile Kyuhyun.

"ah,hyung... neomu neomu bogoshipo" ujar Ryeowook berhamburan memeluk Sungmin.

"ka ja hyun, aku dan Yesung hyung sudah mempersiapkan makanan untukmu" ujar Ryeowook kemudian menuntun Sungmin ke ruang makan.

YeKyu mengikuti dari belakang.

Tinggallah sendiri namja kurus itu sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Hyung, aku membuatkan sup rumput laut untukmu, cobalah" ujar Ryeowook sambil mecoba menyuapi Sungmin.

"ya, kau pikir aku habis melahirkan jadi aku harus makan sup rumput laut?" protes Sungmin.

"ah hyung coba saja ini enak..." Ryeowook memaksa Sungmin memakannya.

"ehmm... ehmm..." Yesung merasa terabaikan.

"oh hyung kau mau juga? Ini makanlah" Ryeowook menyodorkan semangkuk sup di depan Yesung.

"annyeong asseoyo" namja kurus itu memotong acara makan mereka.

"ah.,.ye dangshin nugu? Kenapa tiba - tiba ada di apartemen kami? Apa kau salah alamat?" selidik Yesung.

"perkenalkan,namaku Eunhyuk penghuni baru apartemen ini " Eunhyuk memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"ah, satu penghuni baru lagi, selamat datang semoga kau betah tinggal bersama kami" ujar Ryeowook kemudian bertepuk tangan.

"sebenarnya aku bersama temanku, namanya Donghae ia akan datang besok " jelas Eunhyuk yang masih terlihat canggung.

"oh dua orang? It juga tak masalah" timpal Sungmin.

"ja, bergabunglah bersama kami" Kyuhyun mempersilahkan.

Eunhyukpun ikut bergabung makan bersama YeWook dan KyuMin.

02pm kts

Semua penghuni apartement kini sedang asyik menikmati saat tidur siang.

YeWook terlihat tidur bersama, tapi tiba - tiba Yesung terbangun dan merasa haus.

"Ryeowook - ah, bangunlah dan ambilkan aku minum aku sangat haus" ujar Yesung sambil menggoncang tubuh kecil Ryeowook.

"ah hyung aku ngantuk, kau ambil sendiri saja sana" jawab Ryeowook sambil merem melek.

"geure,aku akan ambil sendiri,dan aku tak akan pernah menyuruhmu lagi di masa depan" celetuk Yesung.

"andwe,,," Ryeowook langsung bangkit ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Yesung " aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu, tunggu sebentar hyung" ujar Ryeowook kemudian secepat kilat pergi menuju dapur.

Setelah mengambil segelas air putih Ryeowook segera kembali ke kamarnya, tapi langkah Ryeowook terhenti ketika melewati kamar KyuMin.

Ryeowook mendengar suara desahan vulgar dari dalam kamar KyuMin, Ryeowookpun memutuskan untuk menguping sejenak.

Ryeowook menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu agar terdengar olehnya pembicaraan dari dalam. Beberapa menit Ryeowook menguping ia tak mendengar apapun dari dalam kamar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengintip dari lubang kunci.

Terlihat olehnya KyuMin yang sedang duduk berdua di atas ranjang, Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Kyuhyun, kyuhyun dengan leluasanya mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin sambil sesekali menciumnya.

"Kyuhyunnie, silahkan pilih satu dari kelima jariku" perintah Sungmin sambil menyodorkan telapak tangan kirinya.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir "emm...aku pilih.. yang ini" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ibu jari Sungmin.

"jeongmal? Kau memilih ibu jari?" Sungmin memastikan.

"hmm..." Kyuhyun menggangguk.

"ah... Kyuhyunnie, saranghae..." ujar Sungmin kemudian mempererat pelukannya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin dan perlahan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin.

"omooo..." spontan Ryeowook berteriak melihat kejadian yang terekam oleh kedua matanya.

KyuMin yang mendengar teriakan dari luar kamar mereka langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

Kyuhyun beranjak membuka pintu dan mendapati Ryeowook yang sedang terduduk di lantai.

"Ryeowook-ah kau sedang apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa pantatmu tertusuk paku lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"itu... apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sungmin hyung?" tanya Ryeowook masih syok.

"yang ku lakukan?" Kyuhyun tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"ya, aku melihat semuannya" jelas Ryeowook.

"kau mengintip? Kenapa harus sekaget itu? Apa kau tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Yesung hyung?" selidik Kyuhyun.

"babo-ya... mana mungkin aku melakukannya dengan Yesung hyung" jawab Ryeowook kemudian menghampiri Sungmin.

"hehehe... " Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu Ryeowook.

"Hyung, gwenchana? Kyuhyun tak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu lagi kan?" tanya Ryeowook cemas.

"gwencana, kokchong hajima..." jawab Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah aku pergi dulu membeli semangka, Ryeowook-ah hubungi aku jika kau perlu bantuan untuk dapat melakukannya bersama Yesung hyun" ujar Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum evil.

"ka...pergi yang jauh sana" teriak Ryeowook kemudian melempar bantal ke arah Kyuhyun.

"hyung,tadi apa maksudnya dengan jari - jari?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"oh,, aku menyuruh Kyuhyun memilih satu di antara kelima jariku. Jika dia memilih ibu jari artinya dia mencintaik, jika telunjuk artinya dia suka, jika jari tengah artinya sahabat, jika jari manis artinya teman biasa, jika jari kelingking artinya benci" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"oh... sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun menciummu tadi" ujar Ryeowook sambil mengangguk anggukkan kepalannya.

"apa kau ingin mencobanya juga?" tanya Sungmin.

"eoh?" Ryeowook sedikit berpikir " ne, aku akan mencobanya" jawab Ryeowook dengan senyum mengembang.

"dengan Yesung Hyung?" tebak Sungmin.

"ehm... aku pergi dulu hyung.," Ryeowook menggangguk kemudian keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Ryeowook kembali kedalam kamar,di lihatnya Yesung yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dengan hati hati ia membangunkan Yesung.

"hyung bangunlah,aku membawakan minum untukmu" ujar Ryeowook sambil menggoncang tubuh Yesung pelan.

Yesung pun terbangun "Ryeowook-ah kenapa kau begitu lama sekali?" protes Yesung masih terlihat mengantuk.

"mianhe, minumlah..." ujar Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"gluk...gluk...gluk..." Yesung meneguk habis air itu "gumawo Ryeowook-ah kau memang dongsaengku yang paling baik" puji Yesung sambil mengacak lembut rambut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum manja.

"ah...Hyung, pilihlah satu diantara kelima jariku!" pinta Ryeowook.

"untuk apa?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"hanya pilih saja...!" ulang Ryeowook.

"yang ini..." jawab Yesung sambil menunjuk jari manis Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sangat kecewa dengan pilihan Yesung tapi ia mecoba untuk menyembunyikannya.

"oh... baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Ryeowook tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya "hyung, kembalilah tidur aku akan pergi berbelanja untuk makan malam" tambah Ryeowook.

"yah pergilah...!" ujar Yesung kemudian kembali tidur.

Dengan perasaan hancur Ryeowook keluar dari kamar.

"ternyata Yesung hyung hanya mengganggapku teman biasa, ia bahkan tak mau menemaniku berbelanja" lirih Ryeowook sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Ryeowook-ah gwenchana?" tiba tiba Eunhyuk datang menghampiri Ryeowook.

"anni, aku sedang tidak baik baik saja, ini sangat sakit" jawab Ryeowook sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"uljima,,," Eunhyuk memeluk Ryeowook "datanglah kepadaku jika kau merasa sedih,aku akan menghiburmu" ujar Eunhyuk masih memeluk Ryeowook

"jeongmal?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan.

"tentu saja,aku akan sangat senang jika memiliki dongsaeng yang manis sepertimu" jelas Eunhyuk kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"kalau begitu pilihlah satu dari kelima jariku" perintah Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk.

"..." Eunhyuk terlihat binggung dengan permintaan Ryeowook,tapi akhirnya ia memilih juga "ibu jari ini terlihat sangat baik,jadi aku pilih ini" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menujuk ibu jari Ryeowook.

"ah,, joha gumawo hyung" Ryeowook kegirangan kemudian memeluk Eunhyuk.

"hyung,maukah kau menemaniku belanja?" pinta Ryeowook setelah melepas pelukannya.

"tentu saja..." jawab Eunhyuk semangat.

"kajja hyung kita pergi" ujar Ryeowook sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

EunWook pergi berbelanja bersama.

05:00pm kts

EunWook memasak bersama untuk makan malam.

"Ryeowook-ah apa kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Yesung yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"tidak perlu hyung,bukankah selama ini kau selalu menolak jika aku memintamu menemaniku memasak? Lagipula sudah ada Eunhyuk hyung yang menemaniku memasak" ujar Ryeowook sinis.

"oh,baiklah" yesung beranjak menuju ruang tengah menonton televisi bersama KyuMin.

Beberapa jam kemudian EunWook selesai menyiapkan makan malam, mereka berduapun menata segala sesuatunya di meja makan.

"gumawo hyung kau sudah mau membantuku" ujar Ryeowook sambil menyeka keringat Eunhyuk.

Euhyuk memegan tangan Ryeowook dan menghentikan aktivitasnya "kau tak perlu berterima kasih,aku sangat senang melakukannya untukmu" ujar Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis, sangaaat manis.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" Yesung menggagetkan.

"apa yang kami berdua lakukan itu bukan urusanmu hyung" jawab Ryeowook sewot.

"kau,.?" Yesung terlihat menahan emosi.

"wow makan malam sudah siap yah? Ja maemi mokgo" ujar Sungmin yang datang bersama Kyuhyun.

Yesung kemudian duduk di sebelah Ryeowook, kyumin duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka bertiga.

"Ryeowook-ah tolong ambilkan aku daging" Yesung manja pada Ryeowook.

"shireo ambil saja sendiri,apa hyung tidak punya tangan?" tolak Ryeowook kasar.

Yesungpun mengambil daging panggang dan membungkusnya dengan selada kemudian melahapnya dengan perasaan kesal.

"hyung buka mulutmu" Ryeowook meminta Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya dan menyuapi Eunhyuk.

"eotte?" tanya Ryeowook.

"karena Ryeowook yang telah membuatnnya, rasanya sudah pasti enak" puji Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook tersipu malu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Eunhyuk.

"brakkk..." Yesung memukul meja, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya.

"hyung michoseo?" bentak Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah kenapa dari tadi kau mengabaikanku hah?" bentak Yesung tak kalah kasar.

"karena kau pantas untuk di abaikan" jawab Ryeowook sewot.

"geure, mulai sekarang tidak ada YeWook, tinggallah sekamar dengan Eunhyuk. Dan jangan pernah kau menyebut namaku lagi" bentak Yesung lagi.

Ryeowook berkaca kaca "kau benar benar tidak mengerti perasaan orang. Pabo_ya" ungkap Ryeowook kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya.

"brakkk..." Yesung kembali memukul meja kemudian menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

"ehm,.." Eunhyuk merasa bersalah sudah menyebabkan pertikaian antara YeWook.

"tenanglah Hyung,kau pasti sudah membuat suatu kesalahan sehingga Ryeowook marah kepadamu" ujar Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan.

Yesung nampak berfikir "terakhir sebelum mengabaikanku, Ryeowook sempat menyuruhku untuk memilih salah satu dari kelima jarinya" jelas Yesung.

"lalu kau memilih yang mana?" sambar Sungmin penasaran.

"aku memilih yang ini" jawab Yesung sambil menunjuk jari manisnya.

"pantas saja Ryeowook marah" ujar Sungmin.

"memangnya kenapa?" YeEunKyu berbarengan.

"biar aku jelaskan, jika kau memilih ibu jari itu artinya kau mencintainya, jika jari telunjuk artinya suka, jika jari tengah artinya sahabat, jika jari manis artinya teman biasa, jika jari kelingking artinya benci" terang Sungmin.

"arraseo" Yesung terlihat menyesal.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Yesung langsung bergegas menuju kamar dan menemui Ryeowook.

"klek..." Yesung mencoba membuka pintu tapi terkunci.

"Ryeowook-ah apa kau menangis?" tanya Yesung yang mendengar isakan dari dalam kamar.

"anni,hyung kau menjauhlah" ujar Ryeowook bohong.

"Ryeowook-ah,bukalah pintunya hyung mau bicara sesuatu denganmu " pinta Yesung.

"shireo,kalau mau bicara,bicara saja dari luar" tolak Ryeowook.

"bukalah,kalau tidak akan kudobrak pintunya" ancam Yesung.

"..." Ryeowook diam sesaat hingga akhirnya ia membuka pintu.

Ryeowook duduk di tepi ranjang, Yesung mengikutinya.

"Ryeowook-ah ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" ujar Yesung.

"apa?" ujar Ryeowook sedikit sesegukan.

"pilihlah satu diantara kelima jariku" Yesung mempersilahkan.

"ini..." Ryeowook memilih ibu jari Yesung "sekarang giliranku, hyung pilih yang mana?" Ryeowook balik bertanya.

"yang ini" Yesung menunjuk jari manis Ryeowook.

"jahat..." Ryeowook memalingkan muka.

"dengarkan penjelasan hyung dulu Ryeowook-ah" ujar Yesung sambil mengarahkan pandangan Ryeowook ke arahnya.

"aku memilih jari manis karena,jari ini adalah tempat dimana ketika seseorang mencintai seseorang dia akan meletakkan sebuah cincin di jari ini" terang Yesung kemudian memasangkan sebuah cincin dijari manis Ryeowook.

"hyung..." Ryeowook terharu.

"saranghae Ryeowook-ah" ucap Yesung kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Ryeowook.

Belum sempat kedua bibir itu bertautan "brakkk..." ketiga namja yang mengintip dari balik pintu jatuh tersungkur.

"hehehe..." mereka senyum tengsin.

"mianhe Ryeowook-ah ada gangguan,sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanya Yesung.

"sampai sini hyun" jawab Ryeowook kemudian melumat bibir Yesung.

netx chapter = review


End file.
